gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grove Street (3D Universe)
Grove Street is an iconic street in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is located in Ganton, Los Santos. Description Grove Street is a cul-de-sac located in the middle of Ganton in eastern Los Santos, and is the main base of operations for the Grove Street Families. Grove Street is the home of Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Carl "CJ" Johnson, the two leaders of the Grove Street Families. They, along with their two siblings Kendl and Brian, were born and raised in the Johnson House. Beverly, their mother, continued to live in the same house in Grove Street until her death during a drive-by shooting on her house. Her son, Carl, returns from Liberty City after his mother's death and moves into her house. Sweet lives in a house two doors away from the Johnson House, whilst Kendl now lives in El Corona with her boyfriend, Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando. Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross also live in Grove Street, and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris had lived in Grove Street until moving to Idlewood. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grove Street, as the main base for the Grove Street Families, comes under frequent attack from Ballas gang members. One instance is the drive-by shooting that led to Beverly Johnson's death, and when OG Loc hosted a party at his house; three waves of Ballas members attempt to take Grove Street, although they ultimately fail. However, following the arrest of Sweet and the forced relocation of Carl (by C.R.A.S.H.), Grove Street and all other Grove Street Family territories fall into the hands of the Ballas. This is aided by Ryder and Big Smoke, who betray the Families and align with the Ballas. Sweet is later released (via Mike Toreno) and Carl returns, and together they re-claim Grove Street and Ganton for the Grove Street Families. Grove Street once again becomes the main stronghold of the Grove Street Families, who use Grove Street as a base for expanding into other districts (such as Idlewood). Following the acquittal of Frank Tenpenny, rioting erupts in several areas of Los Santos, including Ganton. Carl and Sweet managed to 'lock down' Grove Street and bring stability to Ganton. The death of Frank Tenpenny also occurs in Grove Street, when a Fire Truck he is driving crashes off a bridge and lands in the center of the street. Residents *Carl Johnson (1968- 1987, 1992 - ?) *Sean Johnson *Kendl Johnson (? - 1992, moves to El Corona to live with Cesar Vialpando). *Beverly Johnson (? - 1992, killed) *Brian Johnson (? - 1987, died) *Lance "Ryder" Wilson (? - 1992, killed) *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (? - Early 1990s, moved to Idlewood, killed) *Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross Homes *Johnson House (first safehouse) * Sweet Johnson's House * Ryder's House * OG Loc's House Weapons *AK-47 - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Brass Knuckles - Under the overpass next to Ryder's house. *Camera - In the second floor of the Johnson House. *Molotov Cocktail - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Micro SMG - Underneath the bridge leading from the Los Santos Forum to Ganton. *Pistol - Behind the second house north of Sweet's house. *Sawnoff Shotgun - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Spray Can (x2) - One on the second floor of the Johnson House after completing Tagging Up Turf, and one on top of the Pawn Shop behind the Johnson House. *Tec-9 (x2) - One on top of Sweet's house, and one inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Shovel - Behind Ryder's house. Stationary vehicles *BMX - Parked in front the home next to OG Loc's house. *Greenwood - Parked in front of Sweet's house. *Hydra - On top of Sweet's house after gaining 100% completion of the game. *Picador - Parked in front of Ryder's house. *Rhino - Parked under the overpass next to Ryder's house after 100% completion of the game. Other * Basketball Court * Video Game Gallery Grove_Street_Crop.gif|Panorama of upper Grove Street just west of the cul-de-sac. Ganton2.jpg|View of Grove Street. GroveStreet.jpg|Another view of Grove Street. Trivia *Police officers sometimes patrol the street on foot. Few vehicles enter the street, though police cars sometimes pass when on patrol. de:Grove Street (SA) es:Grove Street fr:Grove Street (GTA San Andreas) it:Grove Street hu:Grove Street nl:Grove Street pl:Grove Street (uniwersum 3D) pt:Grove Street ru:Гроув-стрит вселенной 3D fi:Grove Street uk:Ґроув-стріт, Ґентон Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA San Andreas Category:Cul-de-sacs